Happy Anniversary
by RadioOppy
Summary: A quad of kids would like to surprise their parents for their anniversary but their good intentions mess things up big time... (KidxOc)


**Happy Anniversary. **

_**Just a little mini story for fun…**_

**The clock said 4:30 a.m. and a young green haired girl lay in her bed fast asleep, until a small boy poked at her face. **

"**Hannah, hey Hannah, wake up!" whispered the boy. The girl pulled the covers out of her face, her eyes red from her tiredness. Her hair was long and green with one white stripe, her eyes were gold. She angrily stared at the boy by her bed. **

"**What Boi?!" she growled. He cowered at little. His hair was a light black (almost blue) with one white stripe, his eyes were bright and blue, his hair was longer than most boys his age though. "It's mom and dad's… thingy…" The girl's pupil's dilated with realization. "WHAT! THAT'S TODAY!?" She leapt from her bed in her silk pink nightgown. She sprinted to the hall from across her room, leaving the boy behind. She was then greeted in the hall by a slightly older boy with pitch black hair, blue eyes and he was clutching a baby with green hair, a white stripe, and blue eyes like Hannah's. "Alright, we have to be real quiet." whispered the oldest child. "Right!" said Boi. Then he tripped on the edge of the rug and fell with a thud. "SHHHHHH!" The three others violently whispered. "Nice going cluts." loudly whispered Hannah. "Shen…" Boi moaned on the carpet. The oldest boy slapped Hannah in her arm. "Ouch!" She rubbed her arm. "Knock it off, both of you, do you want mom and dad to catch us do you…?" Shen whispered. **

**The four tiptoed down the steps quietly. They made their way into the kitchen where they got out eggs, milk, flour, and other baking items. "Ok…" said Shen, holding a whisk in the air. "Who here knows how to cook?" Their faces went blank. All they had thought of was to do something nice for their parents anniversary. Not anything more. Then the baby was on the counter next to a cook book opened to a cake recipe, he was wearing a little chefs hat and pointing to the page. "Gemini'll know." said Boi. "It's sad our 1 year old brother knows more about cooking than us…" moaned Shen. The other two paid no mind to their brother and began to get to work. **

**The four began to get to work, being anything but quiet. They struggled to function the recipe in the dark, fearing the kitchen lights would wake their parents. It was basically one disaster after another. First, they were out of flour, so they had to open a new bag. Once they opened it, the flour flew everywhere in a big puff, getting all over Hannah's silk nightgown. The quad coughed. The kitchen's black and white tiled floor was littered with spilt flour. **

**Then Boi went to get the eggs, big mistake. He was the clumsy one of the quad, so he slipped on the discarded floor flour and dropped the eggs on the ground. "Ooops…" he muttered. Hannah looked like she was gonna explode. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU IDIOT!" she screeched, still ticked from the floor accident. "Calm down you two." said Shen. Gemini (ironically the smartest of the bunch) tried to make the recipe, but was kept being shunned by his siblings for being a baby and thought he'd either get hurt or in the way. Then he saw a box of art supplies left on the coffee table and got an idea. **

**Shen tried to mix what ingredients survived with the mixer, but had no idea how to use it. Batter flew everywhere, getting on the floors, the walls, his siblings, it was catastrophic. "AHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" yelled Boi. "TURN IT OFF SHEN!" screamed Hannah. Shen (while shielding his face from flying batter) violently unplugged the rouge machine. The batter that survived was placed in the oven. Shen picked up the batter coated book and tried to read the time. "I think it says… 80 minutes…" said Shen. "That seems like a lot." said Boi, confused as he peeked in the oven through its little window. "Well, we have to follow the recipe Boi." said Shen setting the timer. "Ya dimbo, we have to follow the recipe." mocked Hannah. "I'm NOT a dimbo Hannah!" said Boi. They glared face to face with each other, sizing one another up. Shen sighed. "Can you two go a DAY without fighting?" he asked. **

**Hannah, Shen, and Boi tried to clean up the mess they made but it was too big. Hannah saw Gemini out of the corner of her eye. He was clean and preoccupied. "Look at him, he's not even helping!" complained Hannah as she mopped the floor. "Hannah, he's 1." said Shen wiping the cabinets. "Ya, but he can do long division Shen, he helps YOU with homework, and he can't even walk or talk." Hannah continued to mop, while her brothers attempted to clean the counters and cabinets, but once the flour got wet, it just became a bigger mess. Then Shen stopped seeing Gemini place his green crayon down. He placed the rag on the counter and went to see his youngest brother's artwork. He stared in awe. "Nice work Gem." Shen rubbed his brother's head, Gemini in turn fixed it. "Hey guys, check it out!" Shen motioned his siblings to come to see Gemini's art. "WOW!" awed Boi. "That's actually really good." said Hannah. Gemini held up the crayon box. "Goo?" He shook it in his tiny hand. "I think he wants us to sign it." said Shen. The two others nodded. **

"**Looks good." said Hannah. Then there was a silence. "Do you smell something burning?" asked Boi. The quad's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "THE CAKE!" they all (except Gemini) said. They raced to the oven where Shen quickly put on the blue oven mitts and yanked the cake from the oven. Black smoke flew from the cake. "Wow, I didn't know we made a 'chocolate cake'." said Boi. Shen sighed. "It's vanilla…" Boi looked at the lopsided cake again. "Oh…" Then a blinding light turned on in the kitchen. The four turned around to find their parents shocked face. The mess seemed to be ten time's worse in the light. "Hi mom… Hi dad…" said Hannah. Then a drop of batter fell on her head from the ceiling. "What the hell happened here?" asked their mom. "Well, ya see…" as the three who could talk exclaimed their actions, Gemini crawled to the coffee table and picked up his picture. He crawled back to his siblings and tugged on Shen's night pants. He looked down to his brother. He smiled. Shen picked up Gemini and the paper. Their parents eyes widened with happiness and tears when they saw it. Being held by their children was a large banner reading "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!- love Shen, Hannah, Death the Boi, and Gemini." In the corners were crudely drawn pictures of the six of them doing various activities. The two hugged their children. "Kids thank you…" said their father. Tears flowed freely.**

**Mom… Dad…" said Hannah. "Want some cake?…"**

**The characters in this min story were as follows: **

**Death the Kid**

**Usagi Takanashi (Death)**

**Shen**

**Hannah**

**Death the Boi (spelled with an I)**

**And Gemini**

**These characters will appear in other mini stories too. **

**I am still doing Symmetry at Best so don't get your panties in a bunch.**

**-**_**RadioOppy.**_


End file.
